Seth Milligan
Seth Milligan '''is the protagonist of the second chapter in Alan Eastwood's The Only Living Soul and a survivor of the outbreak. He's the typical everyday guy who was living his normal life before the apocalypse began. He went camping with his brother Marcus near the outskirts of Los Santos while the infection started, having no clue that this happened because he was uncommunicated with the rest of the world, this caught him off guard and now he must face the horrors created by the Organization called "Hope". Description Seth is your typical everyday guy who likely has a job in San Andreas and tries to make his life worth living. Not much is known of him before the apocalypse but it can be assumed that he was well adjusted. During the outbreak Seth was bound to face the horrors on his own. Despite the horrors of the apocalypse Seth shows courage in facing the creatures created by Hope. And he is able to face great adversities in order to save people who are important to him, even strangers. Character history '''The Only Living Soul Pre-Apocalypse Early life Not much is known about Seth's life before the apocalypse. Possibly he lived on the outskirts of Los Santos with his brother Marcus. Days before the beginning of the apocalypse he went camping with his brother for reasons not yet discovered. Post-Apocalypse Chapter II Alone Seth wakes up in his car after having suffered a crash. After returning to his senses he realizes that his brother, Marcus, is not at his side. Desperate he leaves the car in search of his brother, but the fog obstructs his vision. He sees a figure running towards the bushes, Seth approaches and sees a corpse that frightens him, suddenly he hears the sound of a car driving on the road, there were three men inside of the car. Seth tries to get their attention but to no avail, since he couldn't get close to them. Seth manages to see his brother a few centimeters from him, but Marcus runs away while Seth screams at him. Seth loses Marcus's trail and reaches a town where he sees another figure disappearing, causing Seth to go into fear. Seth walks through the town and finds the remains of human flesh that causes him to vomit. Near the corpse there were screams that there were coming inside a slaugtherhouse that frightened Seth, and without hesitation he enters there. While exploring the place he gets into a freezer that contains a human corpse, this causes Seth to be surprised by the horror, suddenly he is ambushed by zombies, Seth tries to flee but fails to find a way out, since the door where he entered is closed. Seth passes out and hears a voice that says: "You are not alone." Still To be added. The Taker is here To be added. Killed victims * Numerous counts of zombies Mission appearances The Only Living Soul Chapter II: Outlast against them * Alone * Still * The Taker is here Category:Characters in The Only Living Soul Category:Alan Eastwood characters